Maîtres
Dragon Ball Xenoverse possède un système de maître : après avoir rempli certaines conditions, un personnage emblématique de l'univers Dragon Ball peut apparaitre dans Tokitoki et vous proposer de vous entrainer. Vous pouvez changer de maître autant de fois que vous le souhaitez sans perdre de jauge d'amitié, les techniques/objets débloqués ou la progression dans son entrainement, mais vous ne pourrez pas revenir vers votre ancien maître avant un certain temps (si quelqu'un sait le temps que cela prend ou le nombre de missions qu'il faut accomplir, merci de le préciser ici) Conditions d'apparition Les maîtres n'apparaîtront dans Tokitoki qu'après certaines conditions. Notez aussi que tous les maîtres ne sont pas présents en même temps dans la ville, et que l'apparition de certains est plus rares que d'autres, même après avoir rempli les conditions (par exemple, il est assez rare de voir Beerus). Voici les conditions pour chaque maître : Obtention des récompenses Une fois le maître choisi, il vous faudra gagner contre lui pour obtenir de nouvelles techniques (4 en tout) : * Après l'avoir choisi * Quand l'affinité est à 25% * Quand l'affinité est à 75% * Quand l'affinité est à 100% Il vous donnera aussi deux âmes Z : * Après le 4e combat * Après qu'il vous ait défié - 5e combat ** Cette option n'apparait qu'après le 4e combat ** Le drop n'est pas garanti et peut parfois tomber pendant le 4e combat ** Si cette option n'apparaît pas en parlant à votre maître, essayez de terminer une quête parallèle, cela devrait la rendre disponible Votre maître peut aussi vous récompenser d'objets lorsque vous effectuer des quêtes (parallèles ou de l'histoire), il est donc conseillé de lui parler régulièrement Les techniques données par un maître infligent plus de dégâts si vous êtes actuellement son élève, il est donc préférable de choisir comme maître celui dont vous utilisez le plus régulièrement les techniques Liste des récompenses Voici les récompenses de chaque maître par ordre de déblocage (en Anglais, en attendant d'avoir traduit tous les termes) : 'Android 18' * Power Blitz ( Attaque Éclair ) * Endless Shoot ( Tir Infini ) * Deadly Dance ( Danse Mortelle ) * Dual Destructo Disc ( Double Kienzen ) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - 17 and I are twins! ( C-17 et moi sommes jumeaux! ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - I can't get serious here. ( On ne peut être sérieux, ici. ) 'Beerus' * Headshot * No Skill Reward - Got a Tier-1 Z-Soul reward called The fight starts now! * God of Destruction's Anger * Sphere of Destruction * Tier 4 Z-Soul - Maybe I'll just destroy you... * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Before creation...comes destruction... 'Cell (parfait)' * All Clear * Gravity Impact * Perfect Shot * Perfect Kamehameha * Tier 4 Z-Soul - Get mad and show your true power! * Tier 5 Z-Soul - A power-biased transformation... 'Frieza (1ère forme)' * Death Beam * Death Crasher * Emperor's Sign * Supernova * Tier 4 Z-Soul - My power is 530,000. * Tier 5 Z-Soul - That offer's expired... 'Ginyu' * Fighting Pose F ( Pose de combat F ) * Fighting Pose A ( Pose de combat A ) * Milky Cannon ( Attaque Laiteuse ) * Body Change ( Échange des corps ) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - Let me show you how it's done... ( Je vais te montrer comment faire... ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Aren't I nice?! ( Je suis sympa, hein? ) 'Gohan & Videl' * Eagle Kick ( Kick de l'aigle ) * Ki Blast Combination ( Canon Kikoho ) * Hawk Charge ( Charge de faucon ) * Justice Combination ( Combo de la justice ) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - That's it! That's Ki! ( C'est bon, c'est du ki ! ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - I won't forgive you, scum! ( Je ne te pardonnerai pas, vermine! ) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - Videl's Z-Soul - An ally of justice in Hercule City! ( Un allié de la justice dans la ville de M.Satan! ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Videl's Z-Soul - No way I'll give up... ( Pas question d'abandonner...) 'Goku' * Afterimage Strike ( Frappe Rémanente ) * Spirit Bomb ( Genkidama ) * Kamehameha x10 * Super Kamehameha * Tier 4 Z-Soul - I'm all psyched up now! ( Je suis gonflé à bloc ! ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - I hope that you get reborn as someone good someday ( J’espère que tu te réincarneras en quelqu’un de bien ) 'Gotenks' * Galactic Donuts * Die Die Missle Barrage * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack (Ultimate Version) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - I'll beat you hollow! * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Now you've made me mad! 'Hercule' * Rolling Hercule Punch * Dynamite Kick * Present for You * Savior Has Arrived * Tier 4 Z-Soul - That was just as fierce as I expected! * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Eek! Waaaah! What'll I do?! 'Krillin' * Orion Combo ( Combo d’Orin ) * Destructo Disc ( Kienzan ) * Spread Shot Retreat ( Retraite de Tir Étendu ) * Scatter Kamehameha ( Kamehameha Ondulant ) * Tier 4 Z-Soul - Release your Ki! ( Libère ton Ki ! ) * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Why is it always ME?! ( Pourquoi ça tombe sur MOI ? ) 'Piccolo' * Evil Explosion ( ) * Super Explosive Wave * Light Grenade * Special Beam Cannon * Tier 4 Z-Soul - I'll make you a fine demon! * Tier 5 Z-Soul - I can't believe I shielded the brat... 'Vegeta' * Gallick Gun * Finish Breaker * Shine Shot * Final Flash * Tier 4 Z-Soul - I...I'm a super Elite...! * Tier 5 Z-Soul - Heh! What dirty fireworks. DLC #1 'Tien' *Volleyball Fist *Dodon Ray *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Tier 4 Z-Soul - I don't want to be a killer... *Tier 5 Z-Soul - Haaaaaaaaaaaah!! 'Yamcha' *Ki Blast Thrust *Fake Death *Wolf Fang Fist *Spirit Ball *Tier 4 Z-Soul - I'll show you something special! *Tier 5 Z-Soul - Get lost before I send you flying. Affinité Pour augmenter l'affinité (ou amitié) maître/élève, vous pouvez : * Faire des missions de l'histoire * Faire des quêtes parallèles ** de préférence celles impliquant votre maître en tant qu'allié ou ennemi * Choisir votre maître en tant qu'allié de quête * Utiliser les techniques que votre maître vous a donné ** de préférence essayez de finir les ennemies avec Ainsi, si vous faites une quête parallèle où votre maître est un ennemi, que vous l'avez choisi en tant qu'allié et que vous achevez les ennemis avec l'une de ses techniques, vous augmenterez très vite votre jauge d'affinité avec lui (source : http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=401914387)